Systems are disclosed in the prior art for electronically storing and retrieving documents. Such prior art systems variously utilize analog and digital storage techniques and are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,205,780 and 4,388,610. Additional patents variously show relevant subsystems for (1) scanning documents; (2) storing electronic document data; (3) modifying stored electronic data; and (4) displaying or producing hard copy output of stored data. For example, see: